6 Hours with The King
by usamethyst
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Kageyama dan Hinata terjebak di lift berdua? /"Kageyama, berat. Singkirkan tubuhmu"/"oi, Hinata!" /RnR?


"_Hey, kalian ingat besok hari apa?" seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan tampang selembut malaikat bertanya pada teman-temannya._

_Yang bersurai oranye berpikir sebentar kemudian mencoba menjawab dengan suara ragu. "Hari Minggu?"_

_Sementara yang lainnya kicep dengan mulut tertutup rapat, seakan tidak mau ber-sok-tau-ria seperti yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai oranye tadi._

"_Sepertinya besok tidak ada peringatan apa pun, hanya hari minggu biasa" sekarang giliran yang tidak berambut yang membuka suara._

_Kemudian pemuda bersurai perak yang mengajukan pertanyaan hanya bisa facepalm dengan kelemotan seluruh anggota klub voli Karasuno yang sedang berkumpul disana._

"_Besok…. Ulang tahunnya Kageyama"_

_**Loading**__…_

"_EHHHHHH?!"_

.

.

.

**6 Hours with King**

Haikyuu! Milik Haruichi Furudate. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun, hanya ingin menyalurka ide yang secara tidak sengaja terlintas di kepalanya.

WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), dkk.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya…

Pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia tidak bangun karena alarm, tapi memang tabiatnya bangun jauh sebelum matahari menampakkan sinarnya. Ia adalah orang yang tidak mau kalah dengan siapa pun dan apa pun, termasuk matahari. Ia menatap seragamnya yang tergantung dengan rapi di dinding kamarnya. Kageyama Tobio, itu namanya. Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah, tenang dan damai bagi Kageyama

BRAK

"OI KAGEYAMA, KAU KEMANA SAJA? TELAT SEKALI"

Oke, coret kata 'tenang dan damai'. Kageyama, pemuda yang katanya pemilik tatapan terseram sepanjang sejarah itu memasang wajah terseramnya.

"_Aho_! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, Hinata _boke_?" Semprotan kata-kata kasar khasnya kembali menyambut kedatangan seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah patnernya, seorang pemuda yang bagaikan matahari, Hinata Shoyo.

Sementara yang dimarahi tidak mengubiris sama sekali. Ia sibuk mencari sesuatu dengan seenak jidatnya. "Kalau tidak cepat, kita akan ketinggalan bis loh" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lemari pakaian Kageyama.

"Hah?" Kageyama meminta penjelasan, masih ada perempatan terlihat di wajahnya. "Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata melempar satu set pakaian Kageyama tepat ke arah wajahnya. "Cepat ganti dengan itu, para _senpai_ dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di depan" ucap Hinata. Ia menengok sang empunya kamar dan spontan tertawa melihat Kageyama dengan CD bertengger dengan anggunnya di atas kepala sang setter.

"HINATA _BOKE_!"

Dan Hinata ditendang keluar kamar dalam kurun waktu sepersekian detik.

.

.

.

"Dimana para _senpai_?" Tanya Kageyama setelah ia dan Hinata melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kediamannya.

"Aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari kapten kalau anak kelas 3 mungkin akan sedikit terlambat. Lalu kita disuruh berangkat duluan." Hinata menatap layar ponselnya dengan serius. Sebenarnya karena masih gaptek karena baru dibelikan ponsel oleh papanya tersayang.

Kageyama berjalan mendahului dan membuka mulutnya. "Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kapten mengajak kita semua untuk membeli beberapa peralatan voli. Mungkin untuk persiapan pertandingan musim semi" Hinata menerka-nerka karena ia sendiri tidak tau mengapa sang kapten dengan tiba-tiba mengajak seluruh anggota voli SMU Karasuno untuk pergi ke departemen store setelah mendengar jika hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya Kageyama.

"Lalu Tanaka-_san_ dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Kageyama masih menuntut penjelasan.

"Mungkin sudah berangkat duluan. Kau ganti baju seperti siput sih, kelamaan!" Omel Hinata.

Kemudian adu mulut yang sebenarnya tidak penting mulai terjadi. Seperti biasa mereka akan menyudahinya jika sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sayangnya mereka baru kehabisan tenaga saat tiba di depan _departemen store_.

"Uwooooh, besarnya" ucap Hinata seperti anak kampung yang baru masuk kota. Oke, dia memang anak kampung dan ia sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di _departemen store_.

"Norak" ucap Kageyama singkat kemudian berpura-pura tidak mengenali sang _patner_. Karena malu pastinya.

Hinata hendak membalas ejekan Kageyama tetapi keburu kagum duluan melihat sebuah _lift_. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya dengan beberapa sparkle di sekitarnya.

"Ini _lift_, kenapa kau norak sekali sih?" Kageyama menekan tombol. Mungkin karena mereka kepagian, _departemen store_ itu masih sangat sepi.

Beberapa saat setelah menunggu, pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Hinata kembali ber-uooh-ria.

"Ayo masuk, dan jangan sampai muntah" titah Kageyama, ia mendahului Hinata memasukki _lift_ dan setelah Hinata mengekor, ia menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu _lift_. "Peralatan olah raga itu lantai 3 ya" Kageyama bergumam kemudian menekan tombol lantai 3.

"Hei Kageyama, bagaimana cara kerj-" perkataan Hinata terputus karena _lift_ mulai bergerak ke atas. Dan sialnya, ia merasa mual. Ia mulai menunjukkan gelagat orang mual pada umumnya.

"Hoi jangan muntah disini, Hinata _boke_!" Pekik Kageyama sedikit panik.

JEK GLEK

Sebuah suara seperti ada sesuatu yang terputus dan _lift_ mendadak berhenti bergerak naik.

"Eh?" Ucap kedua pemuda itu bersamaan. Sepertinya Hinata sudah tidak merasa mual lagi.

KLEK

Lampu yang ada di dalam _lift_ itu mendadak padam, membuat keduanya tidak bisa melihat satu sama lainnya.

"Kageyama, alat ini kenapa?" Hinata membuka suara di tengah kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Mana kutahu" Kageyama memutar otaknya. Dan satu-satunya yang terpikirkan adalah ponselnya. Mungkin ia bisa menelfon salah satu senpainya dan mengabari jika mereka terjebak di dalam sebuah _lift_. Ia merogoh sakunya dan sangat kecewa ketika melihat ponselnya mati kehabisan baterai dalam _lift_ tersebut. "Sial" umpatnya.

"Pengap" ucap Hinata sembari mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. Ia mulai berkeringat.

Kageyama sendiri mulai merasa kepanasan dan karena ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, ia tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh menimpa Hinata. Jika bisa melihat dengan jelas, posisi mereka saat ini berpelukkan.

"Kageyama, berat" ucap Hinata dengan susah payah. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan badan Kageyama yang jauh lebih berat darinya.

"Maaf" Kageyama berusaha untuk bangun. Sial seribu sial, kakinya keseleo sehingga ketika ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari atas tubuh mungil Hinata, ia malah semakin terjatuh.

Hinata memekik kesakitan ketika Kageyama jatuh menimpanya lagi.

Benar-benar suasana yang ambigu, sangat ambigu.

.

.

.

1st hours. . .

"Oi, menyingkir kau bakageyama!" Pekik Hinata.

"Aku sedang berusaha, _boke_!" Balas Kageyama.

Dan adu mulut pun dimulai. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan perdebatan tak penting itu akhirnya menghabiskan stamina keduanya. Hinata langsung k.o dengan mulai menyender pada dinding lift.

.

.

2nd hours. . .

Kageyama mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya karena gerah dan kepanasan. Sementara Hinata yang biasanya ribut malah tidak terdengar suaranya.

"_Aho_, kau masih di sana?" Kageyama memastikan jika Hinata masih hidup.

Sebuah tepukan di pundak Kageyama, kemudian kepala Hinata menyender di pundaknya. Sang matahari tampak lemas.

"Bertahanlah, bantuan akan segera datang" Kageyama berusaha menenangkan patnernya.

.

.

.

3th hours. . .

Kageyama mulai merasa sesak nafas. Ia melirik Hinata yang sepertinya sudah hilang kesadaran.

"Bakageyama, aku. . ." Hinata menggantungkan kata-katanya. ". . .haus"

Sedikit lega karena sang patner ternyata masih sadar walau sudah tak berdaya.

"Aku tidak bawa minum"

Bohong, sebetulnya Kageyama membawa sebotol air mineral di tasnya, sayang ia tidak mau berbagi dengan Hinata. Pelit? Bukan, ia hanya tidak mau berciuman tidak langsung dengan Hinata. Bukannya tidak mau sih, sebenarnya mau tapi ia. . . Terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya.

.

.

.

5th hours. . .

Hinata dan Kageyama duduk menyender di sudut yang berbeda. Karena kepanasan dan kehabisan tenaga, mereka memutuskan untuk tenang menunggu.

Tok tok.

Sebuah ketukan dan Kageyama langsung berteriak. "Halo? Bisa tolong aku? Aku terjebak dengan temanku di sini."

"Bertahanlah, kami segera memberikan bantuan." Ucap orang tersebut.

Kageyama bernafas lega, kemudian melirik Hinata. Kali ini matanya sudah bisa beradaptasi dan bisa menerka-nerka pergerakan Hinata.

"Oi _boke_, bantuan sudah datang"

Hening. Tak ada respon.

"Oi Hinata _boke_"

Masih tak ada respon.

"_Aho_, jawab aku!"

Kageyama menyeret kakinya mendekati Hinata. Ia menepuk pipi Hinata berharap ada respon.

Dehidrasi? Oh, Kageyama mulai menyalahkan dirinya yang berbohong mengenai air mineral yang dibawanya. Ia mengeluarkan botol minumnya dan membuat Hinata meneguknya paksa.

Dengan kekerasan, asal Hinata bisa sadar, tidak masalah. Begitu pikirnya.

.

.

.

6th hours. . .

Sebuah cahaya tampak dari atas _lift_. Sepertinya para pemadam kebakaran sudah berhasil menemukan cara untuk menolong mereka.

Salah satunya turun dan menggendong mereka keluar dari _lift_ tersebut. Kemudian mereka mendapat perawatan medis seadanya. Kageyama dengan perban di kaki dan Hinata yang masih dikipas-kipas oleh Sugawara, Nishinoya dan Tanaka.

"Untung kalian selamat" Sawamura Daichi, sang kapten bersyukur kedua _junior_nya masih bisa bernafas walau keadaan si umpan terkuat sangat menyedihkan.

Asahi, yang badannya paling besar menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata ke tempat yang lebih adem. Seharusnya dibawa ke rumah sakit tapi mereka menolak dengan alasan ini masalah spele.

Hinata membuka matanya setelah beberapa menit dipindahkan.

"Dimana?"

Pertanyaan klise. Jelas-jelas ia sedang berada di ruang yang dikhususkan pihak _departemen store_ untuk pengunjung yang kurang sehat.

"Ruang kesehatan?" Jawab sugawara.

"Bagaimana rasanya terjebak di _lift_ selama enam jam bersama sang raja?" Tanya Tsukisima, pemuda berkacamata dengan intonasi menyebalkan.

"Tsukisima, berisik!" Pekik Kageyama kesal.

"Oh, sepertinya benar-benar terjadi sesuatu yang menarik diantara _chibi_ dan raja." Tsukisima masih terus menggoda keduanya.

Aura keduanya tampak tidak bersahabat dan sebelum Daichi marah, Tanaka menumbalkan diri untuk melerai keduanya.

Hinata masih kebingungan. Kemudian menatap Kageyama dan ia teringat saat Kageyama menimpa tubuhnya.

"Kageyama menimpa tubuhku, berat sekali" Hinata membuka mulut.

Penjelasannya membuat anggota klub voli Karasuno berpikir macam-macam.

"Jadi benar, _Ou-sama_ sudah. . ." Tsuki membuat wajah jijik pada Kageyama.

"_Aho_! Itu tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan" Kageyama berusaha menepis pikiran kotor teman-temannya.

"Bakageyama, saat aku hampir pingsan, kau memaksaku meminum apa?" Tanya Hinata membuat semuanya tambah yakin jika Kageyama berbuat sesuatu.

"Air mineral, apa lagi? Dasar _aho_!"

"Bukankah kau tidak membawa air mineral?" Hinata mengingat-ingat.

Kageyama merutuki kebodohannya. Dan berusaha meyakinkan Hinata bahwa yang diminumnya adalah air mineral. Ingin sekali rasanya menyumpal mulut Hinata.

"Anak-anakku sudah besar ya" ucap Sugawara dengan aura keibuannya.

.

.

.

Masalah sudah usai dan para anggota klub voli Karasuno hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing tanpa ingat tujuan awal mereka; memberikan kejutan istimewa buat Kageyama.

Di tengah jalan, Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kageyama kebetulan melirik baterai ponsel Hinata.

'_80 persen_'

"Tunggu dulu, ponselmu masih banyak baterainya. Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak di _lift_ tadi?" Tanya Kageyama.

Hinata menatap Kageyama dan ponselnya bergantian, ia menepuk kepalanya. "Oh iya"

Hinata terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat jika ia mempunyai ponsel baru dengan baterai penuh saat terjebak tadi.

Kageyama langsung mempertontonkan wajah super seramnya. Perempatan terlihat di pipinya.

GREB

"HINATA _BOKE_!"

"Ampun Bakageyama, jangan jambak aku, nanti botak kaya Tanaka-senpai"

"Jangan bawa-bawa namaku"

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

A/N: hello, ini ff perdana saya di fandom ini. Biasanya saya lebih banyak menjadi reviewer di fandom ini. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

Kritik, saran? Asal jangan flame. Kritik itu untuk membangun, bukan menghancurkan.

Sekian, RnR?

.

.

.

Omake

Esoknya Kageyama mendapati seluruh anggota klub voli Karasuno meminta maaf karena kejutan ulang tahunnya gagal total.

"Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Eh?"

"Aku berterima kasih atas perhatian para senpai tapi. . ."

Semuanya menatap Kageyama serius.

". . .ulang tahunku dua bulan yang lalu"

Hening.

_LOADING_

"EEHHH?!"


End file.
